


Are we getting one?

by XSanversW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW
Summary: Sanvers is getting a dog! They try to choose a name and Kara is there too. It has a little of humor.I know that there are like a hundred of fics with this plot, but I had to do it anyways!





	Are we getting one?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Tendremos uno?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057829) by [XSanversWES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES)



> Hey! Thanks for all of your support in my first fic! You are the best!  
> 

''Hey, you'' Maggie says leaning against the bedroom door frame, where Alex was in the bed, reading some nerd book about astrophisics.

''Hey, babe'' Alex responds as she straightens ''Come here'' Alex opens her arms, waiting for Maggie to lay by her side, so Maggie steps foward the bedroom, reaching the bed. Maggie leans into Alex, kissing her.

Maggie took Alex's face into her hands as Alex's grabbs Maggie by the waist, wanting to feel more of her fiancee (yes! fiancee). They kissed for a few moments, until Maggie leans back, leaning her forehead on hers, and they stayed like that.

''So, remember like one year ago, when we said all the firsts we wanted to have together?'' Maggie says, suddenly feeling nervous. Truth be told, she's been thinking a lot about getting a dog with Alex recently. She's been thinking far beyond that, she knows that Alex is the one. She wants a life with her, she wants a house, she wants to grow old next to her. Damn, she even wants kids, and althought she knows that tomorrow is no promised (hell, if she knows), she doesn't want to rush things, she wants to enjoy it.

''Of course I remember, Sawyer. What happened?'' Alex tilted her head, trying to figure it out where her fiancee was going with all this.

''Well, I was thinking that maybe, of course, only if you want, because this is a matter of two, you know? He or she will need the two of us in this new phase, because it could be kinda difficult to get used to us, and Kara going in and out of the house, and all of the 'Superfriends' coming to visit… What?'' Maggie stop her rambling when she saw the panic look Alex was giving to her.

''W-what a-are you talking about?'' Alex was sure that if she doesen't calm her heart down, Kara will come flying throw that window to see what is happening in any moment (or maybe not, given that the last time it happened, she found her sister and Maggie in a 'situation').

Maggie realizes how may her words sound and she is standing up of the bed as she says ''OH MY GOD! It's not what you think! I was talking about a dog. I was talking about getting a dog. Is not that I don't want kids with you, you know that I want, but just not NOW, you know?''

Alex breathed with relief after listening to Maggie's words ''Yes, yes, I know what you mean. I feel the same too'' Alex gives Maggie a smile, and Maggie mirrors her. ''So, a dog, uh?''

''Yes, only if you want. I know that this building it's pet friendly, and I was looking for shelters here, in National City, and this weekend one of them is having an 'adoption day', so I thought that we could go and see what happens?'' 

''Just with one condition'' She saw a smile appearing in Maggie's face, with dimples and all.

''Shoot''

''I get to pick the name''

''No way in hell we are calling her Gertrude. '' Maggie saw Alex pouting, just like Kara does, and she has to look away, because that _pouting thing_ makes Maggie doing things that she didn't know she could. Like naming Gertrude a dog.

''Why noooot? It's an awesome name!'' and there is the pouting again.

''Oh, come on! For whom it's an awesome name? For my grandma maybe'' They laught at that ''We need a name that says 'hey, I'm the cutest dog around here, and I'm fucking cool' like, I don't know, Chewie! Winn is going to love it!'' Alex was about to respond to that, when they heard a knock in her bedroom's window.

''Well, look who learned to knock'' Alex says standing up to hug Kara, still in her Supergirl's suit.

''I learned in the hard way, tho'' Kara says now hugging Maggie ''Is my superhearing failing or did I heard 'we are getting a dog'?'' Kara now, with a smile in her face, waiting for an answer. Maggie look at Alex, waiting for one too.

''Yes, we are getting one''

''OH RAO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M GONNA SPOIL SO MUCH THAT LITTLE ONE. WE HAVE TO BUY HIM CLOTHES! HE  WILL BE SO CUTE!'' Kara was so excited that she started to floatting, Maggie and Alex smiling with amusment.

''I don't even know why we are getting a puppy, we already have Kara doing that job'' Alex says, teasing Kara.

''Hey! That was cruel'' Kara responds, finally finishing her rambling about new clothes and spoil the dog. ''What is going to be his name? Or her name, anyways''

''Gertrude''

''Chewie''

''I think we still working on that''

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! All the mistakes are on me and on the translate a little too ;)  
> @x-caslen is my Tumblr, come and say hi, or leave me ideas, so I can write it, or at least try to!


End file.
